<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet (Arcana-Style) by KindListener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501245">NSFW Alphabet (Arcana-Style)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener'>KindListener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet Meme, Headcanon, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I spell out the ABCs for Julian, Muriel, Lucio and Valerius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Julian Devorak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare<br/>Even though Julian enjoys being rough from time to time, he goes above and beyond with his aftercare, using his blessing(?) to rid you of any serious injuries, from knife play or things of the like. After that, he likes to take a dip in the palace bath and read a book with his partner.</p><p>B = Body Part<br/>Julian likes his legs and how long they are, how shapely, how slender. On others, Julian likes hands, watching them move and work. When he's in a more submissive mood, he highly enjoys when his partner slides a finger or two into his mouth.</p><p>C = Come<br/>Julian has two types of orgasms. The first, more of a flashy nature where he spends the majority of his energy trying to impress his partner with a great spurt of come but he's usually left exhausted and wanting more. The last is more of an internal orgasm that shakes his core. Very little come is produced from it but it's the one that makes him bury his face in the covers and his eye roll into the back of his head.</p><p>D = Dirty Secret<br/>Much to his displeasure, Julian has always wanted to try Doctor/Patient roleplay, especially in his mask, letting himself naturally dominate over his partner as he insists that 'he knows what's best for them'.</p><p>E = Experience<br/>He's experience but being with the apprentice opens a lot more doors as they're a lot more accepting of his kind of fun.</p><p>F = Favourite Position<br/>All too many. Julian takes a liking to positions where he can watch his partner's face and judge whether he's making them feel good or not. He's, also, more privvy to positions where he can kiss his partner, easily.</p><p>G = Goofy<br/>Every now and again, Julian will want to try out a new position or kink that goes slightly awry. If the two fall over or something of the like, Julian bursts into a laughing fit and helps his partner up, chuckling softly and wiping his eye.</p><p>H = Hair<br/>A light dusting covers his chest and leads down to a sparce trail, down his abdomen. Around his cock, he likes to keep it tamed buy not completely shaved.</p><p>I = Intimacy<br/>If anything, Julian likes to be intimate. Whether the situation is kinky or not, Julian likes to stay close to his partnet. Able to whisper sweet nothings in their ear and run his fingers though their hair, leave deep marks on their throat and tell them he loves them, dearly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Muriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare<br/>
Muriel is obsessed with aftercare. He must ask his partner two or three times if they're okay, after he's stopped and they settle down to clean up. Things never get too violent with him so there's not much to clean up. After he makes sure that they're alright, Muriel curls up in bed with his partner, Inanna curling up by their feet.</p><p>B = Body Part<br/>
By now, we come to realise that Muriel doesn't like himself all that much. His partner constantly praises his lovely eyes so he probably likes those more than anything. On a partner, he likes their hair, being able to run his hands through it or ruffle it in some way.</p><p>C = Come<br/>
In being a particularly...large gentleman that mainly survives on protein, vitamins and natural fats, Muriel produces a lot of come. Due to his nature of not being touched, he doesn't last long but his recovery time is spectacular and he can be back, up and running, in five minutes or so.</p><p>D = Dirty Secret<br/>
Muriel, though really a voyeur by nature, enjoys to go into the woods with his partner, find a nice spot and really...bond with nature, getting down and dirty in the grass or in a nearby stream. He enjoys seeing his partner enjoy nature in such a way.</p><p>E = Experience<br/>
He's not really experienced but he trusts his partner.</p><p>F = Favourite Position<br/>
Muriel likes to get as close as he can so missionary is his go to, bracing his strong arms on the headboard or framing his partner's head while they get down is definitely one of his favourite ways to do it.</p><p>G = Goofy<br/>
Not really. If something goes wrong, Muriel expects the worst and the mood tends to be ruined, with him thinking he hurt his partner without recognising it.</p><p>H = Hair<br/>
He's a big bear man that lives in the woods! You do the math!</p><p>I = Intimacy<br/>
After all he's been through, Muriel holds his partner as close as he can, always murmuring how much he loves and needs them, always commenting how gorgeous and fiving they are. He cries into their shoulder and kisses their cheek, always keeping close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lucio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare<br/>To Lucio, aftercare is just a celebration that he's had sex. After three years without a physical presence, he celebrates every sensation. So, after sex, he grabs a bottle of wine and you take turns, using divine, scented oils to massage each other. This, usually, results in a second round. Then the cycle continues until the both of them are too exhausted to continue.</p><p>B = Body Part<br/>After all this time as a ghost, Lucio likes too many things about his new body. But, probably, he's most proud of his arms and how well he can use them, despite one being missing. On others, Lucio likes their necks and collar bones as they tend to be sensitive areas that he targets, often.</p><p>C = Come<br/>Lucio takes quite a long time to come but once he does it's a full waterfall and he's done for the night. Thankfully, he can last for an hour or so before he does come, not to mention all the foreplay if he's on top.</p><p>D = Dirty Secret<br/>Lucio doesn't like admitting it but some of the virility he gained in his goat-form has followed through to his human form, making him even hornier than before he 'died' and that's saying something.</p><p>E = Experience<br/>He experienced in heterosexual relationships. Gay relationships still confuse him a little but Lucio's always ready to try new things.</p><p>F = Favourite Position<br/>Doggy. He likes being able to pull his partner's hair (or have his own hair pulled) as they get into it.</p><p>G = Goofy<br/>Lucio's always teasing in bed but he can be particularly bratty sometimes. Most of the time, though, he does things in high spirits and the night goes off without a hitch.</p><p>H = Hair<br/>Smooth as can be. After being a goat for so long, Lucio likes his hair on his head. Nowhere else.</p><p>I = Intimacy<br/>For Lucio, it depends on the night. One night he can be dominating and staying away is a go-to part of that for him. Other times, he likes to claim his partner as his, always growling out how much he wants them, how important they are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valerius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare<br/>
Valerius, though cold on the outside, can be quite caring and he tends to be the big spoon. After sex, him and his partner curl up in bed and he tells them about recent affairs, stroking his fingers through their hair as they place kisses to his neck and shoulders. After a while, both of them fall asleep, content in each other's company.</p><p>B = Body Part<br/>
On himself, Valerius likes his hair. He thinks that the colours suit his muted palette and that the style makes him look mature but stylish. On others, he likes their ears and temples as these are tender, sensitive spots that he likes to pepper with kisses.</p><p>C = Come<br/>
Valerius has good recovery time but little stamina. It really depends on the day. He can come once and be out like a light or he can go for rounds and rounds.</p><p>D = Dirty Secret<br/>
Though he would never admit it himself, Valerius has a thing for choking and/or breath play. Up until he meets the apprentice, he hasn't trusted anyone enough to hold his life in their hands. After sleeping with him for a while and accidentally bracing a hand on his neck, slightly cutting off his air supply, the apprentice realises this and asks him about it.</p><p>E = Experience<br/>
Even though he acts high and mighty, Valerius is quite the virgin, always being too busy or too high-class to sleep with anyone that offered. It's actually the apprentice that pops his cherry, possibly at the same time as their own?</p><p>F = Favourite Position<br/>
Reverse cowgirl. Valerius, being the pompous douche that he is, doesn't like to do the work, preferring to watch his partner bounce on top of him and work his hands up and down their red-hot body.</p><p>G = Goofy<br/>
He is...decidedly amused. He usually has the more dominant position so if his partner does anything bratty or insubordinate, he tends to take it in his stride and spend a great deal of time and pleasure in telling them where exactly they went wrong.</p><p>H = Hair<br/>
Much like Julian, Valerius likes to keep his body hair sparce but still there. Valerius has a tightly trimmed area around his cock but that's it.</p><p>I = Intimacy<br/>
When it comes down to it, Valerius likes to be intimate. He relishes in being so close he can feel his partner's breath on his ear. He likes being so close that he can groan out encouragement and link his fingers into theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>